Something to Jump Start the Day
Synopsis Not listening to plumber rules, Mig mistakenly unleashes a great force from the plumber headquarters which turns out to be a bigger threat then the plumbers and Mig first originally thought. Plot Mig, Dan, and Magister Patelliday are shown to be walking around the Under City plumber base. Mig, of course, is bored as usual. Patelliday: Now, Dan, we caught this here 'Prokor Beast' while on patrol last Sunday. It is highly dangeorus. Do not press the buttons on the wall...DO NOT. Mig stopped and looked up at the fearsome beast. Mig: Whoa...I remember fighting a Prokor Beast when I was just 13. '----------(Flashback)----------' Mig, as 13, is shown running through the streets of the city as Warpspeed with Clepron on the sidewalk. Warpspeed (Young): Come on Clepron! Hurry up faster dude! Clepron (Young): Ugh Mig, you know I can't do this fast as you -_-. Mig's trix beeps and time outs, as Mig slides across the ground and hears stomping and growling noises coming up the street. Young Mig: Oh man... The Prokor Beast came down the street, smashing cars aside and people screaming and running for their dear lives. Young Mig: Welp, this thing is SO going down! Mig slapped down his gamatrix and became as Puncherbot, whom jumped into the air and slammed down in front of the beast. Puncherbot (Young): Alrighty you weird...thing. The Prokor Beast grabbed Mig's head and began to crack it. It threw him into the air and he slammed right through the business complex downtown. Clepron aimed his domo-gizmo steady at the beast and blasted a large, robotic, EMP pulse dart into it. It flashed and the beast was blasted into the air. It fell to the ground in the abandon park as plumbers came down to lock it up. Clepron (Young): Well, that was easy enough. Mig had transformed back and marched towards Clepron, only to stick his tongue out at him and walk away. '----------(End Flashback)----------' Mig: It almost killed me as Puncherbot...dang thing. The Prokor Beast smashed the metallic cage it was in and fell back, injuired from its stupid decision. Mig: HA! Still an idiot as before huh? Figures you are. Mig leaned back on the wall and hit a few buttons in the process. The Prokor Beast's cage opened up and it sprung out, smacking Dan, Patelliday, and Mig aside. Dan: MIG!!! Mig: Sorry? Patelliday: GO GET IT BEFORE IT DESTROYS THE CITY! Mig: Right, right. Mig ran towards the Prokor Beast and slapped down his trix. A loud, metallic, stomping sound was heard booming down the avenues of the downtown sector of the city. Heatblast was shown to be slammed off the large foul beast and he slammed into a brick wall and tumbled down onto his back. He quickly got up and breathed hard. Heatblast: Aw man....you're quite a big one there fella, heh heh....no harm done? Prokor Beast: RAARRGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! The beast bit at Heatblast and Heatblasted blasted away into the air and landed on top of a nearby building rooftop. He grabbed out a plumber radio responder. Heatblast: Um, this thing is VERY destructive guys....VERY and I mean VERY dangerous...a bit aggrivating as well. Where the heck did you discover this thing? Magister Dan and other plumbers were shown looking at a monitor and listening to Mig at the same time. Dan: Well we really have to focus on bringing it back here...maybe try to lure it here? Heatblast: YOU must be blind. This thing is just way too annoyingly destructive. Just then the creature launched onto the rooftop and the building soon collapsed down. Heatblast floated about the gravel and was knocked down by the beast. Heatblast saw the creature spring down towards his body. Heatblast: Aw man... Mig tumbled aside and the creature broke through the ground, causing the ground to unbalance out and him to fall in with it. Mig transformed into Spiker and looked around in the pothole. Spiker: Ughh, where is this guy? Come here little Prokor Beast...come on, let's come here boy... The Prokor Beast's eyes glowed red and it appeared bigger then usual. It grabbed Mig by the mouth and launched out of the hole. Spiker: DOWN BOY, DOWN BOY! The Prokor Beast swallowed Spiker but soon its neck grew with thorns and spikes and Spiker leaped out of his mouth and fell down. Prokor Beast: ARGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Spiker crawled up a building and shot spikes at the beast, making it grow more angry. It soon grew in size and adapted to his spikes. Spiker: Aw crap... He grabbed out his communicator device. Spiker: Um....yeaaaa, it adapted to my alien powers and is now bigger then before....this just HAS to be such a great morning -_-. Patelliday: That is not good...uh oh. Dan: Mig, try a Petrosapien! You must stop that thing before it overloads and grows too powerful! Mig slapped his trix and became as Diamondhead. He jumped onto the beast and shot diamond shards at it. Diamondhead: HE ISN'T BUDGING!!! Dan: MIG DON'T! STOP! The Prokor Beast laughed and grew even larger, up to 200 ft. It grew spikes on it's back and diamond parts on his hands, feet, and chest. Diamondhead: NOW WHAT!? Dan: Try....ugh I don't think we should attempt this Patelliday... Patelliday: You want him to do it? Diamondhead: Do what now? Dan: Ughh....Mig, listen to me. Jump inside him...now. Diamondhead: He'll just ingest me then! Dan: You have to try. Trust us. Once your in him...cover him with diamonds everywhere, then come out as soon as possible, okay? Diamondhead: I.....fine, okay. Patelliday: You just risked your nephew's life Dan. Dan: I know Mig...he can do it on his own...hopefully. Diamondhead looked up at his gigantic foe, who had been destroying the city by shooting spikes and diamonds everywhere. Mig climbed up him and jumped into his mouse and slid into his stomach. Diamondhead: Ok...now let's do this. He reached his hands out onto the slimy, stomach walls and it began covering up with diamonds. The Prokor Beast stopped and began squealing and crying as it covered with diamonds soon. Mig blasted out and then the beast exploded with ooze dropping on Mig and all over the city streets and buildings. Diamondhead: EWWWW....ughhh! His gamatrix began beeping and he transformed back into his normal self. Dan and Patelliday came running to him and saw Prokor Beast in pieces and ooze. Dan: Wow...you did it Mig. Patelliday: Congrats Miguel Tennyson! Mig: Wait....you guys didn't help me at all. Why not? Dan: Who released it? Mig: ....You have a point there. Dan: Now, this city is filthy. Mig: Please no Dan...please just no... Patelliday: It is your mess...so... Mig: You guys are just evil. Dan and Patelliday laughed and handed Mig a large mop. Characters *Miguel Tennyson (13 and 16) *Clepron Stargo (flashback only) *Magister Dan *Magister Patelliday Villains *Prokor Beast (past and present) Aliens Used By 13-year-old Mig *Warpspeed *Puncherbot By 16-year-old Mig *Heatblast *Spiker *Diamondhead Trivia *The plumbers hold dangerous enemy aliens in prison blocks in a secure location away from the main city in Under City. *The Prokor Beast debuts. *The first 13-year-old Mig flashback occurs in this episode. *Patelliday debuts. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7